This invention relates to the general field of pesticides, and is particularly concerned with the production of insecticides for the control of both household insects and crop insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,549 to Fukuto and Black discloses N-arylsulfenylated derivatives of benzofuranyl methylcarbamates as effective pesticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,231 to Black and Fukuto discloses N-aminosulfenylated derivatives of carbofuran as effective pesticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,689 to Brown discloses production of N-methyl- or N-phenyldithiocarbamates produced from N-chlorothiocarbamates as insecticides.
The object of the present invention is to provide another novel class of carbamates which are effective pesticides, and procedure for preparing same.